Just can't get enough
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Desesperada ante tantos rechazos Sango recurre a la última opción para conseguir un novio, pedirlo por internet! La pobre ilusa no esperaba que efectivamente el muchacho llegara al día siguiente a su departamento... SXM [UA]
1. Pedido por Internet

**Just can't get enough**

**Summary:** Desesperada ante tantos rechazos Sango recurre a la última opción para conseguir un novio, pedirlo por internet!! La pobre ilusa no esperaba que efectivamente el muchacho llegara al día siguiente a su departamento... SXM UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Pedido por Internet

Caminaba por las calles nevadas de Tokio, suspirando resignada cada tanto. Que suerte la suya, solo faltaba que ese chico se le riera en la cara cuando se le había declarado. Por que su suerte era así? no tenia la menor idea... siempre había pasado lo mismo. Ya tenia 17 años y aun no lograba conseguir un novio, todos los chicos a los que se le había confesado la habían rechazado y la verdad eso la hacia sentir bastante mal. Suspira algo deprimida y baja la vista al suelo sorprendiéndose al ver un celular que sonaba allí. Curiosa lo toma para luego atenderlo.

-Ho...hola?- Musita dudosa

-Hola?? Por fin, que bueno que alguien lo encontró...-suspira-

-Es el dueño del celular?- Cuestiona.

-Si, se me perdió esta mañana-responde- Podrías devolvérmelo?

-Si, por supuesto...- Responde

-Que lugar te queda bien??

La castaña medita un momento y luego le da la dirección de una confitería a aquel desconocido. Luego camina hacia allí. Momentos después ambos se encuentran allí y el la invita a tomar un café a modo de agradecimiento

-No es necesario...- Musita la joven sacudiendo las manos.

-Segura? Quiero agradecerte de algún modo que me lo devolvieras-responde el-veras, yo soy vendedor-agrega sacando un catalogo y entregándoselo

-En serio... no fue nada...- Responde devolviéndola el catalogo -Además... no podría darme lo que yo quiero...- Susurra apenada.

-No? que es lo que queres??

-Me gustaría... tener un novio...- Susurra bajando cada vez mas su tono de voz.

-Un novio?-pregunta él para luego sonreír y sacar de su mochila una caja que contenía dentro de un cd- Ponelo en tu computadora cuando llegues a tu casa y entra en esa dirección de Internet

-Mmh? si...- Asiente mirando el cd.

-Que lo disfrutes-agrega para luego sonreír y luego de agradecerle una vez mas se va.

La castaña lo mira irse curiosa... luego suspira y camina de regreso a su casa. Al llegar hace lo que aquel extraño le había dicho. Allí se sorprende al descubrir que la pagina web que contenía el cd era de compra on line, donde podía encargar al novio ideal de acuerdo a las características que ella deseara.

-Debe ser una broma... es imposible...- Susurra mirando atentamente la pagina... luego suspira y niega levemente con la cabeza para luego responder a las preguntas que se daban. No perdía nada haciéndolo... aunque sabia que no resultaría... Luego de realizar el envío de su pedido decide irse a dormir para levantarse temprano al día siguiente e ir al colegio.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta temprano y luego de ducharse y desayunar se prepara para salir. En eso suena el timbre en el departamento en el que ella vivía sola, al salir a atender descubre que allí había una caja que solo tenia una etiqueta con su nombre

-Que es esto?- Cuestiona para luego abrir la caja para mirar su interior. Dentro se sorprende al ver a un joven quien dormía placidamente con una expresión tranquila en el rostro

-Wow...- Susurra para luego tocarle el rostro con la punta del dedo índice. Luego le tira de la mejilla con fuerza para ver si despertaría. Pero el parecía profundamente dormido, ante la mirada extraña de los vecinos decide entrar la casa al living de su casa, luego mira en el fondo de la caja buscando alguna nota, pero no había nada mas que aquel joven.

-Tendrá algún botón o algo??- Cuestiona inspeccionando al joven para luego notar que estaba completamente desnudo, por lo que vuelve a taparlo con la tapa de la caja. Se preguntaba hasta cuando iba a dormir, o si debía hacer algo para despertarlo, pero no tenia idea que.

-Lo mejor será averiguarlo después...- Decide para luego irse a la escuela. Allí decide no contarle nada a sus amigas por ahora, tal vez pensarían que por su desesperación había comenzado a alucinar... apenas terminan las clases vuelve rápidamente a su casa, muerta de curiosidad por ver si él había despertado, por lo que suspira resignada al ver que seguía durmiendo. Suspira y busca una toalla con la cual cubre la cintura del chico. Tenia que pensar en algo, definitivamente no despertaría por si mismo

-Despierta maldito seas...- susurra la joven dándole suaves bofetadas... pero no parecía surtir efecto, su expresión no había calmado, y no se había movido ni un poco.

-Cuando vas a despertar?- Suspira y luego mira su computadora, quizás en ese sitio averiguaría como despertarlo. Decide prenderla de nuevo y descubre que a su casilla de mail había llegado un aviso de la pagina, allí decía que su pedido llegaría por la mañana tal como había sucedido, y que su novio perfecto despertaría con un beso de quien lo había encargado.

-Tengo que besarlo?- Susurra para luego mirar por sobre el hombro a aquel extraño joven mientras se sonrojaba. De repente se había sentido un poco nerviosa por la situación, pero se moría de ganas por verlo despierto por lo que se acerca despacio a el para verlo mejor. Luego de un momento, toma aire y se acerca lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, consiguiendo finalmente besarlo. El joven abre rápidamente los ojos haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y cayera sentada al suelo

-Kya!!- Exclama arrastrándose para alejarse

-Mhh...-el se friega los ojos adormecido y luego la mira

La joven baja rápidamente la mirada comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

-Vos sos...?-pregunta él esperando que le dijera su nombre

-S...Sango...- Tartamudea nerviosa

-Sango..-repite el para luego asentir-

La castaña levanta la mirada para verlo... -Vos como te llamas?- Cuestiona

-Yo soy Miroku, ahora soy tu novio...-responde el examinando- vos sos quien me llamaste no?

La castaña estaba con la boca abierta intentando responder algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-No deberías estar tan sorprendida, vos me pediste no?-cuestiona atando la toalla a su cintura-Tenes algo de ropa?

-E...enseguida te alcanzo algo...- Susurra poniéndose de pie, para luego ir a la habitación que pertenecía a sus padres, y luego de buscar algo regresar dándole ropa al ojiazul.

-Gracias-responde el tomando la ropa para luego ir hasta al baño y cambiarse, regresa momentos después acomodándose la remera- Me queda bien?-cuestiona

La joven asiente para luego ir a la cocina y servirse un vaso con agua, todavía estaba muy alterada.

-Hey... porque actúas así?-musita abrazándola por la espalda mientras servia, Sango se sobresalta dejando caer el vaso al suelo.

-Maldición...- Susurra

-Jaja sos un poco torpe...-cuestiona el

-Como?- Cuestiona viéndolo de reojo con una expresión asesina

-Lo sos no?-se ríe-Pero bueno, voy a aprender a quererte

Sango suspira y lo pisa con fuerza, para luego agacharse a recoger los tozos de vidrio

-Me pregunto si se aceptaran devoluciones...- Susurra

-Ojala fuera así, vos por lo menos tenes la posibilidad de elegir-se queja el cruzándose de brazos-

-Se supone que tenes que amarme- Se queja mirándolo

-Se supone que sea el novio de tus sueños-responde el- Lo soy, pero en el contrato no dice que deba quererte-responde fastidiado-Para eso vas a tener que esforzarte

Sango suspira molesta y le da un puñetazo en el rostro

-Hey! estas loca??-cuestiona molesto tocándose el rostro- Vas a arruinar mi belleza!!

-No me interesa- Responde empujándolo para pasar y salir de la cocina.

-Para que demonios me llamaste!?

La castaña lo ignora y se encierra en su habitación

-Esta loca..-suspira- porque tuvo que tocarme con una loca? Nunca son chicas normales...claro, que chica normal pediría un novio por una pagina web?

-En que pensaba al hacer lo que ese tipo me pedía!?- Exclamaba la castaña desde su habitación... Luego de gritar un momento en su alcoba, Sango se queda dormida.

Miroku da vueltas en su casa aburrido y luego decide comer algo. Cerca de la noche, la castaña despierta y sale de su cuarto fregándose los ojos. Miroku a causa de su aburrimiento había preparado la cena.

-Que es esto? veneno?- Cuestiona mirando la bandeja en la mesada.

-Es mi comida-responde el pasando los canales de la televisión-No la toques, no pienso convidarte

-Es un asco... esta toda quemada...- Comenta para luego suspirar y preparar la cena. El la mira molesto pero decide ignorarla

-Sin embargo... yo si voy a convidarte de lo que prepare...

-Ah si? y eso porque?

-Porque, a diferencia de vos, soy una persona amable...- Responde

-Ahh claro... seguro queres matarme...

-Solo quiero golpearte por irrespetuoso...

-Irrespetuoso yo??

La joven no responde mientras cocinaba...

-Estas loca-responde resignados-deberían restringir a los clientes...-suspira

-Sos vos el que esta loco...- Suspira luego de un momento le sirve la cena.

-Para que lo sepas soy quien mas se amoldaba a tu descripción

Sango suspira y se sienta en la mesa para luego comenzar a comer-Si no comes va a enfriarse

-Si muero voy a ocuparme de que te hagan un juicio-comenta sentándose

-Come y callate...- Suspira molesta y continua comiendo en silencio

-Si ibas a tratarme así para que me pediste?-cuestiona comenzando a comer

Al terminar de comer la castaña se pone de pie y limpia su plato, para luego sentarse en la computadora y terminar un trabajo.

-Que haces?-cuestiona curioso acercándose a ver

-Tarea...- Responde

-Interesante..-responde el para luego asentir- Voy a empezar a ir a clases también

-Por que?- Lo mira de reojo...

-Va a ser divertido..

-No, no va a ser divertido...- Responde girando en la silla para verlo...

-Claro que si...-sonrie- deberías estar contenta, vas a ser la envidia del colegio

-Tarado...- Susurra para si misma al tiempo que se volvía a su tarea

-Quien mas tendría un novio como yo?-agrega de buen humor-aceptalo soy único, el mejor...

-Un tarado egocéntrico...- Se corrige a si misma

-Mh? que dijiste?-la mira molesto

-Dije que si podías venir a la escuela...- Responde

-Bien...-responde orgulloso

-Idiota...- Susurra para si misma. Luego bosteza y se despereza para luego fregarse los ojos teniendo la vista cansada -Podrías pasarme el estuche que esta sobre la mesa ratona?- Cuestiona señalando la mesita sobre el sillón

-Que es?-cuestiona tomando el estuche mientras lo examinaba

-Mis lentes...- Responde-La vista se me cansa rápido, así que los uso para leer o usar la computadora- Explica tomando el estuche para luego tomar unos pequeños lentes del interior y ponérselos-Aunque veo bien...- Comenta.

-Jaja te ves muy graciosa así-se burla el

-Graciosa?- Lo mira -no vas a decirme que me veo linda?... se supone que sos mi 'novio' no?- cuestiona

-Que sea tu novio no significa que tenga que mentir, la sinceridad es muy importante en una relación

-Ojala tengas dolor de estomago...- Suspira y vuelve la vista a la pantalla

-Que tierna...-se ríe y bosteza- buenoo... estoy cansado... el viaje fue largo...-se despereza- Buenas noches-agrega para luego besar a la chica en la mejilla e ir a la habitación de ella

-Hey!! a donde crees que vas!- Exclama mirándolo

-A dormir-responde el como si fuera obvio-A menos que desees otra cosa...

-Deseo que no duermas en mi habitación!- Se queja

-Jaja lastima-responde el entrando para luego quitarse la remera y acostarse en la cama de la chica. Sango suspira fastidiada y luego termina su trabajo, luego apaga la computadora y se va a bañar para luego ponerse el pijama.

Miroku estaba acostado ya dormido en la cama de la joven, al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras leía un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca. Sango suspira y lo toma con cuidado para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama mirando la tapa. Se trataba de un libro fantástico

-Le gusta este genero...- Susurra para luego guardar el libro y acostarse mirando el techo luego de un rato se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente ella lo despierta para ir a clases, el debido a que deseaba seguir durmiendo le tira con una de las almohadas la cual se rompe dejando caer las plumas por todas partes.

-Maldito! te dije que te levantes!!- Se queja golpeándolo con otra almohada, la cual era mas pequeña.

-Shhh deja de gritar como cotorra...

-A quien le decís cotorra...- Susurra molesta -Bien! entonces no venís al colegio... y no te dejo el desayuno preparado...- Culmina para luego salir de la habitación para cambiarse en el baño.

El se incorpora un poco y luego suspira resignado, junto a la cama la joven le había dejado un uniforme limpio. En la cocina Sango terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

-Que hay de desayunar?-pregunta el entrando ya cambiado, ella iba a responder pero se lo queda mirando maravillada, esa ropa le quedaba increíblemente bien.

-Hay...hay...- Repite atontada al tiempo que la espátula se le caía de la mano

-Mh? hay algo de desayunar o no?-pregunta divertido

La joven asiente para luego quedarse tildada. Al reaccionar toma la espátula y la limpia para luego seguir con lo que hacia

-Me arreglas la corbata?-agrega quedándose de pie frente a ella.

-Acaso sos manco?- Cuestiona para luego suspirar y llevarse el tenedor a la boca para sostenerlo mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de la camisa del chico para luego acomodarle el nudo de la corbata.

-Me gusta que vos lo hagas-responde con una sonrisa

-Por que?

-Esta mal que me guste que mi novia me haga el nudo de la corbata?-pregunta divertido. Sango suspira y lo suelta para luego servirle el desayuno. El se sienta a la mesa a desayunar junto con la chica, se sentía bastante ansioso por ir a clases.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Un nuevo fan fic de Inuyasha! En este caso un SXM muy pero muy original! Una comedia romántica, llena de enredos, con la que estamos seguras que se divertirían muchísimo!

Esperamos que lo que leyeron les haya gustado y nos envíen un pequeño review para hacérnoslo saber!

Gracias por dedicarlo tiempo a nuestra historia, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Pequeños cambios

**Just can't get enough**

**Summary:** Desesperada ante tantos rechazos Sango recurre a la última opción para conseguir un novio, pedirlo por internet!! La pobre ilusa no esperaba que efectivamente el muchacho llegara al día siguiente a su departamento... SXM [UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2:** Pequeños cambios

Una vez terminan, limpian todo y salen...

-Me pregunto como serán las chicas allí-comenta el pensativo

-Se supone que soy tu novia... no tenes que hacer esos comentarios frente mío...- Musita con fastidio

-Jaja sos celosa?-la mira

-No, para nada...- Mira hacia otro lado

-Entonces no hay problema-responde el

-Idiota...- Susurra para luego suspirar

Rápidamente llegan al colegio puesto que este estaba a pocas cuadras

Sango suspira cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba a sus compañeras hablarle de modo irónico. Al entrar en el aula va a sentarse en su sitio ignorando los comentarios vergonzosos que le decían. Miroku mira a las jóvenes algo extrañado de su actitud, luego se sienta junto a la castaña.

-Mh... Lindo... por que te sentas junto al monstruo? va a contagiarte la peste bubónica...- Comenta una de las compañeras de la castaña.

-Mhh?-la mira sin comprender- Te referís a Sango?

-Aja...- Asiente para luego señalar a la castaña

-Porque no iba sentarme a su lado? No tiene nada de malo-responde el

-Claro que si...- Responde la joven-No queres sentarte conmigo?

-Estoy como acá gracias-responde sin darle importancia a la joven

-Pero... por que?

-No lo escuchaste? la tintura se te fue al cerebro?- Cuestiona la castaña mirándola -Callate... no me dejas pensar!- La mira molesta

-Maldito monstruo horrible...- Susurra molesta para luego irse a su sitio.

-Parece que no tenes muchas amigas-comenta Miroku en voz baja para que solo Sango lo escuchara.

-No me interesa...- Responde volviendo la vista al libro que leía

-No creo que sea muy agradable siempre estar peleando

-No peleo...- Se defiende

-Claro que si...-asiente-Bueno, ambas pelean

-Callate o te golpeo

-Que simpática... ahora comprendo porque no salías con nadie...-comenta viendo al frente al ver entrar al profesor

-Callate... me rechazaban por mi aspecto físico...- Susurra poniéndose de pie. El la mira de reojo y luego suspira. Luego de saludar al profesor todos vuelven a sentarse. Las dos primeras horas transcurren con tranquilidad hasta el recreo. Al escuchar el timbre, la castaña suspira y se despereza en su silla.

-Vamos a comprar algo de comer?-le propone Miroku

-Por que?- Lo mira sin comprender

-Tengo hambre-responde el simplemente

-Entonces anda...- Suspira y se pone de pie

-No vas a acompañarme?

-Si...- Asiente-Sigo pensando en eso de averiguar para ver si se aceptan devoluciones...- Comenta la castaña mientras caminaba

-Claro que si-responde él esta vez hablando con seriedad- Es... como si tuviéramos un contrato-explica- cuando vos me digas que no queres salir mas conmigo ese contrato se rompe y yo voy a irme

-Ya veo...- Asiente -Como es de donde venís?- Lo mira

-Es mmhh...-se queda pensando- Es una especie de colegio solo para hombres-responde

-Pero no entiendo...- Suspira-Entonces... llega un correo... y que pasa?

-Este es nuestro trabajo-explica- Los directores leen cada uno de los correos y eligen a quien creen mas apto de acuerdo a las distintas descripciones

-Y por que me creyeron apta? por que estabas dormido cuando llegaste a mi casa? y por que estabas desnudo?!

-Ya son demasiadas preguntas-se queja el

-No tengo derecho a saber?

-Todo a su debido tiempo-responde para luego sonreírle y detenerse frente al kiosco-queres comer algo?

-No, gracias...- Responde la joven tranquilamente

El asiente y luego de comprarse una bebida y unas papas se sienta con ella en una de las escaleras

-Porque decidiste pedir un novio por Internet?-pregunta el-

-Vas a reírte al escuchar la historia...- Suspira

-Con mas razón quiero escucharla

-Que cruel solo vas a burlarte...- Se queja

-Jaja tal vez pueda consolarte-responde el en un tono algo extraño

Sango lo mira de reojo y luego se aleja un poco

-Cobarde...-agrega el divertido para luego desperezarse.

Sango suspira y le cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido el día antes a conocerlo luego baja la mirada a sus pies

-A mi siempre me rechazaron... no pensé que fuera verdad eso de "conseguir un novio por Internet" pero... luego decidí intentarlo aunque creía que perdía mi tiempo...

-Así que en realidad todo esto es pura casualidad.. claro-asiente- me sorprendió que alguien como vos pudiera hacer un pedido, para hacerlo se necesita un código especial-explica

-Que? código?-

-Claro, pensas que es gratis??-suspira- Mis servicios son muy caros-agrega- Seguro en ese cd ya venia incluido el código y siquiera te diste cuenta

Sango lo mira sin comprender... -Entonces se supone que tengo que pagarte esto no?

-No, ya esta todo pago, se paga a la hora de comprar el código

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Va a ser mejor que volvamos a clases-agrega poniéndose de pie

-No vas a reírte por mi historial amoroso?- Cuestiona siguiéndolo

-Reírme? Mhh no le veo lo gracioso...-responde el- No a todos les va bien en el amor

Sango asiente mirando al frente. Ambos entran al salón, donde descubren que varias jóvenes esperaban a Eriol, Sango suspira resignada y camina hacia su asiento

-Esto de ser popular es agotador...-comenta Miroku en un susurro para luego tomar a Sango de los hombros y pararse a su lado- Verán chicas, no se esfuercen, yo ya salgo con alguien

-Si? con quien?- Cuestiona una de las jóvenes

-Sango es mi novia-responde el con calma

-Que!?- Exclaman todos los presentes en el curso

-Así es-responde el para luego sonreír-salimos juntos desde ayer, no Sango?

-Ah... Ehmmm si... así es...- Asiente

-Ven?-sonríe- así que por favor dejen de seguirme

-Pe...pero es imposible!! Salís con ESO!?

-Porque le dicen así?-cuestiona el

-No la ves?! estas ciego?

-No solo importa el exterior-responde el- Una chica puede ser muy linda y sin embargo ser una tonta, aquí tenemos muchos ejemplos

-Me alegra que lo notaras...- Agrega la castaña mirándolo

El se ríe y luego le toma la mano regresando a su asiento ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos sus compañeros

-Estuve bien?-cuestiona Miroku hablándole a Sango en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara

-Por que lo hiciste?- Cuestiona en un susurro

-Pensé que seria buena idea que todos supieran de nuestra relación, te molestó?

La joven niega con la cabeza y suspira...-Me consideran un bicho raro...- Comenta -Todos...- Susurra

-No entiendo porque-responde el-

-Porque... no soy linda...- Responde para luego bostezar

-Quien dice eso? ellos? vas a aceptar lo que ellos piensan?

-No me interesa lo que digan...- Suspira -Linda o no... no pienso cambiar...- Culmina bajando la mirada a su libro.

-Lo importante es lo que vos pienses sobre vos misma y como te sientas

-Claro...- Asiente

El se despereza y luego vuelve la vista al frente para tomar nota de lo que el profesor decía. La castaña tomaba apuntes de manera prolija y minuciosa. Luego de un par de horas, la campana de salida suena indicando el fin de clases.

-Ya volvemos a casa?-pregunta Miroku mientras guardaba sus cosas- y si vamos de compras?

-Ir de compras?- Lo mira sin comprender

-Claro-asiente- No te gusta ir de compras?

-A comprar que?

-Mhh ropa?

-A vos te hizo mal un día de clases...- Suspira y se pone de pie tomando su mochila

-Jaja claro que no!-se defiende el- Yo quiero comprar algunas cosas, casi no tengo que ponerme, y de paso vos también podrías comprarte algo

-Claro, claro...- Responde asintiendo

-Muy bien-asiente decidido-Vamos-agrega para luego tomar su mano y caminar con ella saliendo del colegio

-Me miran con odio...-Comenta por lo bajo al notar las miradas que se clavaban en ellos.

-Son unas envidiosas-responde el

-No tengo nada que puedan envidiar...- Comenta para luego mirarlo

-Y yo que? Me ofendes...-responde en tono divertido

-Ah, perdone su majestad...

-Jaja no te olvides que ahora me tenes a mi

-Claro...- Asiente

-Te gusta ir de compras?-la mira

-Ya te dije que si...- Suspira resignada. Luego de un momento lo mira-Miroku... que soñabas antes de que te despierte? que es lo que les enseñaban en esa escuela que me dijiste antes?

-Nos enseñan diferentes cosas...-explica- Todo tipo de cosas en realidad, es casi como un colegio normal, solo que vivimos allí

-Si...- Asiente-Pero... no puedo entender... como es que no despertabas con nada- Suspira-Y... no entiendo como podes decir que soy tu novia con tanta naturalidad, si no me conoces...

-Fui educado para esto-explica- Tengo que hacerlo bien

-Por que?

-Porque sino me sentiría muy frustrado-explica- No creo que puedas entender mi extraño modo de pensar

Sango suspira y asiente-Claro...- Mira hacia la calle... Solo salía con ella para no sentirse frustrado al fallar?

-Entramos acá?-cuestiona señalando un amplio local de ropa-

-Como quieras...

El asiente y luego entra seguido por ella, luego de que ambos eligen varias prendas entran a probadores contiguos

-Salí que quiero ver como te queda!-le dice el mientras se cambiaba

-Por supuesto que no...- se queja la castaña mientras miraba su reflejo-Dios que horror

-Vamos, quiero ver...-se queja el quien ya había salido de su probador-

-Jamás!- Se queja sosteniendo la cortina

-Sii!! No quiero tener que obligarte, además quiero pedirte opinión

Sango se asoma un poco para mirarlo

-Que te parece?-cuestiona mostrando la ropa que se había probado, se trataba de un Jean claro junto con una camisa suelta

-Muy bien...- Responde asintiendo para luego volver a esconderse detrás de la cortina.

-No es justo!-protesta el para luego correr bruscamente la cortina sobresaltando a la chica, al verla sonríe, llevaba una pollera de jean junto con un par de botas altas y una blusa- Te queda muy bien, porque no querías que te viera?

-Es ridículo parezco un payaso!- Se queja

-Jaja claro que no-responde el para luego acercarse un poco y desprender el primer botón de la blusa-así esta mejor-asiente- Vamos a llevar todo

-Pervertido...- Susurra volviendo a cerrar el botón

-Que la uses así no tiene gracia-responde el-

Pero... se me ve todo...- Susurra

-No...-niega despacio con la cabeza- solo un poco

Sango suspira y se mira en el espejo, ladeando la cabeza. Suspira y se suelta el primer botón de la blusa mirándose con atención, como si se estudiara a si misma...

-Ves? No queda mejor?-sonríe- Usalo como prefieras, solo es una opinión

-Pero... a mi nada me queda bien...- Suspira.

-Mh? porque no?

-No parezco un payaso?- Cuestiona mirando el reflejo del ojiazul, luego suspira y toma una boina que había tomado como accesorio y se la pone en la cabeza -Ya termine de disfrazarme...- Comenta

-Jaja te ves bien tonta-sonríe- guarda tu ropa, vamos a llevar todo puesto, mientras voy a pagar

Sango lo mira y asiente resignada. Luego ambos salen del local cargando una bolsa en la cual llevaban los uniformes del colegio. Miroku iba de buen humor, adoraba hacer ese tipo de compras, Sango miraba a su alrededor perdida, luego suspira y mira al frente.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el morocho

-Nada...- Responde para luego desperezarse

-Lo notaste?-agrega con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora llamas mas la atención...

-La atención de quien?- Cuestiona sin comprender...

-De todos, de los que te rodean, presta un poco mas de atención

Sango suspira y asiente para luego mirar con discreción en su entorno. entonces nota como mas personas se fijaban mas en ella al pasar y no solo en Miroku como antes, varios jóvenes parecían haberla visto con algo de interés también

-Debería sentirme celoso?-pregunta Miroku

-Deberías?- Sango lo mira sin comprender

-Jaja yo te lo estoy preguntando

-Y yo a vos...- Responde

-Supongo que debería empezar a preocuparme

-Por que?

-No tengo que dejar que a mi novia le guste alguien mas-explica divertido

-Pero yo a vos no te gusto...- Responde mirando al frente...

-Quien te dijo eso?

-Es lo que me diste a entender...- Suspira -Te educaron para esto...

-Bueno eso si...-asiente- pero soy una persona, también tengo sentimientos

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira -Y que sentís ahora?-

-Ahora? Me siento feliz, disfruté mucho de esta pequeña salida juntos y la pase bien

-Bien...- Asiente y sonríe levemente -Vamos a los juegos? quiero ganarte en una carrera de autos...- Musita para luego tomarle la mano y comenzar a caminar apresurada

-Jaja no voy a dejar que me ganes-se queja el siguiéndola.

-Quien dijo que ibas a dejarme? yo dije que iba a ganarte...- Agrega -Estoy decidida a ganarte...

-Veamos...-cuestiona pensativo- Hagamos una apuesta

-Suena interesante...- Lo mira desafiante-Que clase de apuesta...?

-El que pierda va a ser lo que el otro quiera durante todo un día

-Perfecto... tendré que pensar lo que quiero que hagas...- Responde decidida

-Jaja es divertido ver que tenes tanta confianza, espero no llores al perder

-Quien dijo de que voy a perder?- Cuestiona -Yo no pierdo!- sonríe y luego compra una ficha con la que juegan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Otra actualizacion en el dia de hoy, el segundo capitulo de este fan fic que tuvo bastante éxito, 9 reviews para empezar esta muy bien, asi que estamos contentas! Espero que les guste este fic y sigan enviándonos sus hermosos reviews que nos animan a seguir. Hasta pronto!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Una fiesta diferente

Just can't get enough

**Just can't get enough**

**Summary:** Desesperada ante tantos rechazos Sango recurre a la última opción para conseguir un novio, pedirlo por internet!! La pobre ilusa no esperaba que efectivamente el muchacho llegara al día siguiente a su departamento... SXM UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3:** Una fiesta diferente

Sango gana por bastante diferencia por lo que Miroku parecía algo molesto luego.

-Soy una excelente conductora...- Comenta animada

-Te deje ganar-responde Miroku de mal humor mientras caminaban de regreso

-Entonces vamos a jugar otra carrera y no 'me dejes ganar' esta vez...-Responde

-No, ya me aburrieron esos juegos-responde cruzándose de brazos

Sango se ríe divertida-Pareces un chico... deja de llorar por haber perdido...

-Dejame en paz-se defiende el, odiaba que le ganaran cualquiera fuera el caso

-Que mal perdedor... solo era un juego...- Suspira resignada.

-Que voy a tener que hacer?

-Si no te enojas por haber perdido, habrías cumplido con la apuesta...- Responde

-Eso queres?

-Si...- Asiente

-Es algo muy tonto...

-Te molesta?

-No...-suspira y mira su reloj- hasta mañana a esta misma hora voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas

Sango suspira y le toma la mano mientras miraba al frente -Sos muy orgulloso por lo que veo

-Siempre cumplo con lo que digo

Al llegar al departamento, Sango va a su habitación donde deja sus cosas. Luego va al living donde enciende la TV

-No vas a pedirme nada?-cuestiona un poco sorprendido

-No...- Lo mira -Queres ver una pelicula?- Cuestiona señalando la TV-Podríamos pedir helado

-Esta bien...-asiente y luego eligen una película y piden helado telefónicamente pidiendo medio kilo para compartir

Una vez el pedido llega, ambos se sientan a ver la película... Ambos la pasan muy bien viendo el film y comiendo el postre que habían pedido, rápidamente así llega la noche y siquiera cenan ya que el helado les había quitado el hambre.

-Cuando vas a devolverme?-cuestiona Miroku.

-No sabia que tenia que hacerlo...- Responde limpiando lo que habían usado.

-Dijiste que querías hacerlo-responde el para luego bostezar al sentir sueño

-Me arrepentí...- Musita tranquilamente

-Ah si? que bien...-asiente y se despereza- vamos a dormir? muero de sueño

Sango lo mira en silencio y luego se pone de pie asintiendo. El le toma la mano y ambos van a la habitación donde se acuestan. Sango suspira y lo mira en silencio.

-Es agotador perder?- Cuestiona divertida.

-Vas a recordármelo de por vida?

La castaña se ríe y niega con la cabeza...

-Sos muy mala-agrega para luego dar un suave golpe en su nariz

-Yo? para nada... de donde sacaste esas patrañas?

-Vivís molestándome, llevándome la contra y maltratándome...

-Perdón? cuando te despertaste me miraste como si fuera un juguete de vidriera y dijiste "creo que podría llegar a quererte" como si se tratara de una mascota... luego me criticabas... me sentía ofendida...- Suspira

-Jaja lamento haber sido tan antipático-se disculpa el acariciando su rostro con una de las manos

Sango suspira mirándolo en silencio, luego asiente y cierra los ojos cansada.

-Que descanses-agrega en un susurro

-Igualmente...- Susurra

Así ambos rápidamente se quedan dormidos

--

Se levantan temprano para ir a clases, llegando a clases justo a tiempo puesto que se habían retrasado al desayunar.

-Sos un tonto! te dije que no me distrajeras mientras cocinaba, así no me habría quemado y no nos habríamos retrasado!- Recrimina la castaña mientras respiraba agitada por haber corrido tanto

-Es tu culpa por ser tan torpe!-se queja el- No deberías tomarte todo así

-Estas molesto porque perdiste ayer- Responde la castaña divertida

-No seas tonta, eso ya no me importa, se que hiciste trampa-se encoge de hombros

-Queres que vayamos hoy de nuevo a ver si hice trampa genio?

-Muy bien-asiente-esta vez no voy a dejarte ganar

-Jajaja dejarme ganar?! claro! no tenias que hacerlo

-Además quiero que me pidas alguna cosa, me molesta no poder cumplir con esa apuesta

-Jaja, ese es el plan...- Comenta con falso tono malicioso para luego mirarse la mano donde se había quemado esa mañana...

-Te pusiste hielo?-cuestiona viendo la quemadura

-Si...- Responde para luego meter la mano en el bolsillo y comenzar a tomar apuntes cuando el profesor comienza con la clase.

En el recreo algunas de sus compañeras se acercan al banco de Miroku con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro, la primera llevaba un papel en la mano el cual deja sobre el banco del ojiazul enseñándoselo

-Que es esto?-cuestiona él

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta en la escuela-explica la chica- Con quien vas a ir Miroku?

-Es imposible que vayas con Sango-agrega la otra-Ella odia ese tipo de fiesta

-Quieren dejar a MI NOVIO en paz?- Cuestiona la castaña para luego ponerse de pie.

-Solo vinimos a preguntar-responde una de ellas divertida- O es que van a venir juntos esta noche?

-Por supuesto que si...- Responde la castaña mientras se maldecía por dentro

-Jaja bien-responde la otra-espero verte allí Miroku-sonríe y salen.

-'Espero verte allí Miroku'- Repite la castaña molesta

-Jaja celosa...-responde el ojiazúl por lo bajo divertido

-Te escuche- Lo mira de reojo para luego suspirar-Voy a mojarme la mano... todavía me arde...- Comenta para luego salir del salón

-Esto es muy problemático...-comenta pensativo- Esta noche va a ser muy interesante-asiente

--

-Ya sabes que vas a ponerte hoy?-cuestiona Miroku mientras caminaba de regreso

-No-responde ella viendo el suelo

-Mhh...-piensa un momento y la mira- Vamos a comprar algo?

-Para que?- Suspira

-Para ir a esa fiesta... no dijiste que iríamos?

-Ah, cierto...- Asiente

-No queres ir no?

-Vamos a comprar algo... vos tampoco tenes ropa para eso...- Comenta comenzando a caminar de nuevo

-Claro...-asiente-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta

-Si, voy a ir...- Suspira

-No pregunte eso... quiero saber si tenes deseos de ir

-No se...

-Porque?

-No se...- Suspira

-Vamos a pasarla bien-sonríe levemente-Vas a ver

-Claro...- Asiente y lo toma del brazo como si fuera una niña pequeña...

-Todavía te duele la mano?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-No vas a poder jugar carreras hoy-agrega

-Por que no?- Lo mira

-Podría empeorar la quemadura, además tenes que prepararte para esta noche

Sango suelta un bufido y mira hacia el frente

-Jaja no te preocupes, otro día voy a ganarte-asiente

-Ganarme!? vos a mi?? por favor!

El solo se ríe y luego ambos entran a un local de ropa, esta vez cada uno elige la ropa por su cuenta, y ambos compran sin saber que vestiría el otro, Miroku había dicho que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Luego ambos regresan a la casa de la castaña donde comienzan a prepararse, Miroku luego de ducharse se cambia y va al comedor viendo televisión mientras la esperaba. Luego de un momento, la castaña sale de la habitación y se aclara la garganta para hacer notar su presencia...

-Ya estas lista? Vamos a llegar algo tarde-comenta el poniéndose de pie mientras apagaba la tv para luego voltearse a verla. La castaña asiente mientras miraba la TV apagada.

-Te ves muy bien-agrega con algo de sorpresa al ver su atuendo y su cambio a la hora de arreglarse el cabello

-En serio lo decís?- Cuestiona levantando un poco la mirada para verlo.

-Si-sonríe acomodando su cabello hacia atrás- Además el maquillaje te hace ver más bonita

La castaña sonríe levemente y luego le toma la mano-Vamos a llegar cuando la fiesta termine si nos quedamos acá hablando- Comenta caminando hacia la puerta

-Jaja tenes razón...-asiente y la sigue. Ambos salen del edificio y caminan hacia el colegio.

-Crees que hacemos una buena pareja?-cuestiona el

-Una buena pareja?

-Claro-asiente

-Estéticamente?

-Jaja si, podría ser-asiente- Me refería en general

La castaña asiente y lo mira -No vas a alejarte de mi no?

-Porque lo haría?

Sango permanece en silencio sujetándose con más firmeza

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte sola-la besa a un lado de la cabeza

-Si...- Suspira. Luego de un momento llegan al colegio. Al entrar varias personas se fijan en ellos, aunque Miroku los ignoraba.

-Por que nos miran?- Susurra la castaña incomoda

-Porque hoy llamas mucho la atención-responde el en el mismo tono

-Tonterías...- Suspira.

-Es verdad...-asiente y la mira de reojo- No te gustan estas fiestas no?

-No tengo lindos recuerdos de estas fiestas...- Comenta para luego comenzar a caminar para ir a tomar algo

-Este podría ser el primero-responde el tomando un par de vasos para luego darle uno a ella, Sango asiente y le sonríe, él le devuelve la sonrisa y se sienta haciéndola acomodarse en sus piernas. La joven se sonroja levemente mirando su vaso.

-Te molesta?-cuestiona el al ver su expresión

-No...- Susurra negando con la cabeza

-Vamos a bailar luego no?

-Claro...- Asiente y lo mira

-Muy bien-sonríe y luego se dedica a arreglar el cabello dela joven enrulando mejor sus rulos con los dedos, mientras la castaña miraba distraída los aretes que el ojiazúl tenia en las orejas.

-No me había dado cuenta antes de esto...- Comenta jugando con los aros mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba.

-Jaja que distraída-comenta él

-No es cierto...- Se queja

-Jaja si lo sos-sonríe-sos despistada, descuidada y muy torpe-asiente

-Pero te gano en las carreras...- Se defiende

-Si decís eso una vez mas... vas a tener que atenerte a las consecuencias

-Cuales?- Cuestiona desafiante

-Segura que queres saberlo??-pregunta divertido

-Por supuesto...- Asiente

El sonríe, luego la toma del rostro y la besa. La castaña permanece inmóvil, sin saber como reaccionar. Luego de un momento cierra los ojos correspondiéndole. Momentos después se separan y el la mira sonriendo

-Es la única forma de hacerte callar-comenta él.

La castaña lo mira en silencio sin saber que decir... El solo se ríe y termina su vaso de jugo dejándolo sobre la mesa

-Queres el mío?- Cuestiona dándole su vaso

-No, esta bien, tomalo vos-responde de buen humor

La joven asiente y luego baja la mirada al vaso apenada...

-Sos muy tímida...-comenta el-

-Y veo que vos no...- Responde la castaña

-Eso es malo?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Me alegro -sonríe y le da un suave beso en el cuello

La castaña suspira cerrando los ojos nerviosa

-Que pasa? estas temblando...-susurra el tomando de los hombros.

-N...nada...- Susurra para luego mirarlo-Estoy bien... quizás sea por el frió...- Responde

-Tenes frío?-agrega para luego tomar su saco y cubrirla con ella-Mejor así?

Sango sonríe y se mira a si misma-Me queda grande...- Musita para luego acomodarse apoyándose en el hombro del chico

-Jaja claro-sonríe-Sabes cual es la mejor forma de no tener frío?

-Cual?- Susurra cerrando los ojos.

-Bailando...

-Pensé que dirías otra cosa...- Comenta aliviada

-Jaaja bueno, esa es otra forma-sonríe divertido

-Jaja, mejor bailamos...- Responde poniéndose de pie

-Claro-sonríe y luego le toma las manos llevándola a la pista

Luego ambos comienzan a bailar haciendo tonterías para divertirse. Se quedan así hasta el final de la fiesta cerca de las 4 de la mañana, cuando en el lugar quedaba ya poca gente

Como la gente comenzaba a irse, el dj pone música tranquila de fondo, haciendo a la castaña detenerse sin saber si ir a sentarse o quedarse allí parada

-Creo que nos están echando...-comenta Miroku

-Jaja, puede ser...- Responde para luego jugar con un bucle que se le había ido al rostro

El se ríe y sopla el mechón de pelo de la chica haciéndolo irse hacia atrás

-Volvemos a casa?

-Esta bien...- Asiente

El sonríe y toma su mano caminando a la salida. Al salir, la joven tropieza de la nada sujetándose del ojiazúl para no caer, cosa que no sirve, puesto que cae de todos modos.

-Jaja que hiciste?-cuestiona divertido el agachándose a su lado sin comprender como había echo para caerse. La castaña suspira y se endereza sobándose la cadera para luego mirarse los pies sacándose un zapato

-Se rompió?-cuestiona él

-Si...- Suspira molesta para luego sacarse el otro zapato y ponerse de pie

-Eso es porque sos muy torpe-la burla el

Sango le da un leve golpe en el brazo para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Jaja vas a ir descalza?

-Queres que vuele??- Lo mira

-Jaja te llevo

-Jaja, claro

El sonríe y luego la levanta sobresaltándola y la carga en su espalda, ella pensaba que estaba bromeando

-No pensé que lo decías enserio...- Comenta apenada

-Porque no?-pregunta el comenzando a caminar

-Mmmh no se...- Responde apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-Estas cómoda?-pregunta viéndola de reojo

-Te miento??

-Jaja la pasaste bien hoy? te ves contenta

-Si... gracias...- Susurra cerrando los ojos

-Gracias porque?

-Por estar conmigo...- Bosteza-Aunque sea tu trabajo...- Agrega adormilada.

-Me gusta estar con vos-responde el- sos una chica muy divertida

-Sos la primer persona que lo dice...- Susurra

-Me siento importante al saberlo

La castaña se ríe y luego esconde el rostro en el cuello del chico. El sonríe al sentir cosquillas y luego camina hasta la casa.

--


End file.
